TowTrucking
by 1wingedangelX
Summary: "I dressed up with the intent of being complimented tonight. Who would've thought it'd be from the mechanic who towed my car!" - YuseixAkiza AU One-Shot


Why can't I leave this couple alone? I think I'm going through a phase or something... Anyway I love AU's and yes, I know Akiza wants to become a doctor or whatever but I thought it would be way more fun to put her in a new occupation. Because I can! Anyway, I hope you like this! Enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

><p>"Peachy."<p>

Akiza promptly slammed her forehead onto her steering wheel as she let out a distressed groan. She shook the wheel in frustration. "Stupid old car..."

She let go and took a deep breath to settle her anger, something she had been doing a lot of lately.

In her defense, it just _really_ was _not_ her day. Not only had she been grading papers until 8, but her boyfriend of five, _"Almost six"_ Akiza thought bitterly, months had invited her to an extremely fancy dinner only to dump her and confess that he'd been cheating on her for a while.

She blew a stray hair away from her face and sighed.

"My car won't start, I'm in the middle of nowhere and," she glanced at her phone, "it's 11 pm. Okay."

After assessing her situation she took another deep breath, only to let out another groan. "It's okay," she reassured herself, "I still have that." Akiza turned in her seat and opened the glove compartment only to find it full of random papers and garbage. As she rummaged through the trash she murmured to herself, "Somewhere. Somewhere."

"Aha!" She exclaimed happily and she pulled out a small, dirty, business card.

Akiza had received it from her father a few months ago when he got into a minor car accident.

"_The mechanic's great! Repairs are quick and cheap too! Plus, I knew the owner in college."_ She recalled her father then excitedly handing her the business card, telling her to call if she ever gets into an accident or needs a towing. She had thanked her father politely then threw the card into the compartment as soon as she got in her car.

She turned the card over and read the company name to herself. '24-hour Towing' in small print was what caught her attention. Akiza raised her eyes up and said a quiet 'thank you' to the sky. At least she wasn't stranded.

Grabbing her cellphone, she quickly dialed the number printed on the card. She heard it ring three times until the small 'click' of someone picking up interrupted. Akiza gave another mental 'thank you' and almost laughed when she heard a deep monotone voice drawl out his well-rehearsed line, "Fudo Mechanics. How can I help you?"

"Um, well, I need a tow-truck please." Akiza suddenly felt a little embarrassed.

"Is your car not starting ma'am?"

"Well, yeah." She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _Duh._

"Okay. Can you please give me your location."

She gave him the street names that were closest to her car and he replied with a simple, "The tow-truck should arrive in 15-20 minutes."

Before she could respond or even give her gratitude, the man on the other end hung up. Akiza blinked at her cell dumbly as she heard the dial tone. She shook her head and made herself comfortable in her seat. _"Rude, but whatever."_ She leaned her chair back and closed her eyes, "At least he's getting me out of here."

* * *

><p>A harsh knocking on Akiza's window made her jump out of her seat. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked outside to see who was knocking. She noticed a tall man with dark hair and mechanic work clothes on standing next to her car. Looking back through her rear window, Akiza saw a tow truck with its yellow glowing lights.<p>

Akiza stepped out of her car, embarrassed that she'd been seen sleeping. "Uh..." she started.

"You're the one who called right?" the man cut her off.

The red-head in question blinked, still a little slow from being woken up abruptly. "Y-yeah."

The mechanic gave her a nod and walked back to his truck. "I suggest getting in your car. It's a little cold tonight."

Akiza stared at the blunt man as he walked away. A chilly breeze then blew by and she shivered. Looking down at her attire, she realized that she was wearing a short black dress and was completely barefoot, having took off her fancy heels to be able to drive. Not really the best attire for a cool autumn night.

Before Akiza could make a move, the mechanic had returned to her car with a clipboard.

"Any idea what might be wrong?"

"Probably the battery. I've been meaning to get a new one sometime soon," she let out a sheepish laugh, "Guess it should have been sooner."

Akiza thought she saw a shadow of a smile cross that young man's face as he wrote onto a paper on his clipboard. He looked back up at Akiza, "Would you mind trying to turn on your car as I look under the hood?"

Akiza nodded as she stepped back into her car. The mechanic walked to the front of her car and popped the hood up. She heard a muffled 'Okay, go' and turned the key to the ignition. The car groaned a bit, but refused to turn on. Akiza stopped and the mechanic stepped in front of her open door.

"Yeah it's probably the battery. I don't have any spares with me or jump cables so I'm going to have to tow it back to garage."

"That's fine."

The mechanic smiled slightly at the red-head. He subconsciously rubbed his hand onto his work clothes, to clean them a little, and then held it out to be shaken.

"Yusei Fudo."

Akiza happily shook his hand, "Akiza Izinski."

A flash of familiarity appeared in Yusei's eyes before disappearing. Retracting his hand, he coughed into it awkwardly, "You should probably take out any purses or anything else of value right now. And... Uh... Put your shoes on."

Akiza noticed that she still didn't have her shoes on and gave a little laugh, "Okay."

As she grabbed her things she heard Yusei's voice come from his truck. "I'll move my truck in front of your car and you can maybe make a call to a friend for a ride home," He made his way back to her car as she turned to face him, "Here's a business card with the address of the garage. You can come tomorrow to pick your car up."

Taking the card awkwardly, Akiza let out a small, "Umm..."

Yusei raised a questioning eyebrow. Akiza blushed a bit, "Well, uh... My friends live about two hours from here." Her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Family?"

"Vacation cruise."

Yusei blinked at the girl who was staring holes into the pavement below.

"Uh, then, I could give you a ride to the garage in my truck." Yusei could feel the back of his neck heating up. He mentally slapped himself- things like this had happened before! Why was he suddenly shy now? Yusei's eyes traced the outline of the young woman standing before him. The young woman in a _very_ form-fitting and _oh so _short dress.

He lifted his gaze as fast as he could when he noticed her look up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

The young man felt his face begin to heat up a little, "Y-yeah," he mentally cursed for stuttering, "It shouldn't take long to change the battery and you can call your insurance company there."

Yusei found his right hand being grasped tightly by Akiza, "Thank you!" She smiled warmly at him and Yusei couldn't help but smile back at her a little.

* * *

><p>After hooking Akiza's car up to his truck, Yusei stepped into his truck where Akiza was already waiting patiently, seat belt already on. He strapped his on as well and started the truck.<p>

As the drive began, a strange silence filled the truck. Akiza couldn't really identify it as awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. She was in the tow-truck of some random mechanic she had met less than 45 minutes ago, for Pete's sake!

"Fudo." It slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it.

The addressed gave her a glance before replying, "Yes?"

"A-Ah.. I mean..." Akiza stumbled for a way out, "I-it's the name of the business! Are you the owner?" She mentally slapped herself for the not-so-sly save. She already knew the answer since the owner had gone to college with her father.

"My father is the owner. I guess you could say I'm just inheriting it."

"I see." came her weak response.

"Izinski."

This time it was her turn to reply, "Yes?"

"Oh, well, I just feel like I've heard the name somewhere before." Yusei mentally hit himself for the second time that night, _"That sounded like a bad pick-up line."_

"You might have."

Yusei gave her a questioning glance to which Akiza answered with a smile, "Apparently our dads went to college together."

Something clicked in Yusei's mind and he let out a quiet 'oh'. Chuckling, he said, "It's a small world."

Akiza laughed as well, finding the ride much less uncomfortable, "I suppose it is."

* * *

><p>Pulling into a small mechanic garage, Yusei professionally maneuvered the truck so Akiza's car was further inside. Turning the truck off, Yusei quickly stepped out. Akiza unlocked her seat belt and put on her heels, having not properly put them on before.<p>

As she reached for the door handle, she found it already being opened for her. Yusei held out his hand for her to grab hold. She shyly placed her soft hand into his calloused one as she hopped off the truck.

"Thank y-" Akiza was interrupted as a fierce blush made its way onto her face. The mix of hopping off the truck and Yusei pulling her toward him had landed her quite close to the mechanic. Like bodies-practically-touching, faces-only-inches-apart close.

They stared at each other until Yusei blinked back to his senses. "Ahem. W-Well. Are you g-good?"

"Y-yeah." Akiza said quietly.

Neither of them made a move, but instead found themselves moving closer. As Akiza slowly began to close her eyes, she thought, _"Not that bad of a day."_

Suddenly, a slamming of a door had the pair jumping apart from each other, finding interesting things to look at opposite sides of the room.

Yusei scratched the back of his neck as he glanced over to the girl he almost kissed. _"Almost."_ He couldn't see her face, due to the fact that she had turned completely away from him in embarrassment, but he could see the hints of a blush on the tips of her ears.

He found himself smiling, widely, almost in a goofy manner, when he realized that she was probably as embarrassed as he was. His smile faltered, however when he began to comprehend fully what he was doing.

"_I just met her! And here I am, being a creep and almost making-out with her!"_

Yusei shook his head to clear his raging thoughts and stared at Akiza's back. The back of her dress dipped and showed quite a lot of skin. Unconsciously, Yusei lifted up his hand to touch her when he was interrupted, yet again.

"Yusei!"

Said mechanic, retracted his hand quickly and both he and Akiza looked toward the area where the sudden voice came from.

"I know your here somewhere!" A short red-headed man came out from around another car in the garage. "I know 'cause you really don't have much of a lif-" The young man stopped speaking when he noticed Yusei and Akiza.

"Oh." He said simply. A wide grin spread on his face, "I didn't know you had... _company_."

Akiza blushed deeply, feeling a little self-conscious about her attire.

"Costumer." came Yusei's voice as he stepped forward. The red-head's grin did not falter, however.

"I thought you had a strict No-Costumers-In-The-Garage-After-8 rule?"

"It was a bit of an emergency-type of situation." Yusei responded simply.

"I didn't have a ride home." Akiza piped in, having calmed down and feeling a little left out.

The shorter man stepped toward Yusei and slung an arm around the dark-haired man's shoulders. Laughing he said, "Oh, I see. Sorry to hear that." He then leaned in closer to Yusei, murmuring lowly, "That dress looks pretty good huh?"

Yusei shrugged off his arm with a menacing 'shut up', but the small blush on the mechanic's face had the other man rolling with laughter.

"What are you doing here, Crow?" Yusei asked impatiently.

The other man, now identified as Crow, Slowed down his laughing and looked at Yusei, a smile still evident. "Just here to check on my bike. Don't get your panties in a knot."

Crow then turned to Akiza, "Sorry 'bout that. Don't think I've actually introduced myself, my name is Crow."

"Akiza." the young woman said with a small smile. "Akiza", Crow repeated. "Well, if you _really_ need a ride home, I think I can-"

"No, you can't. I'm about to fix her car, so she's got a ride." Yusei said quickly, finding his way over to Akiza, standing next to her protectively. Crow smirked, "Fine, then let me help you out."

Before Yusei could protest, Crow found his way to the other side of Akiza.

"This guy over here works _everyday_, almost all day! He hardly _ever_ goes out and when he does it's only to go to the racetrack, and even _there_ he works!"

Akiza looked over at Yusei with admiring eyes. The mechanic blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Racetrack?"

"Yep," Crow answered for him, "He works with a _bunch_ of different pit crews and know a _lot_ of racers. He can even race a bit himself."

"_Crow_." Yusei hissed, embarrassed beyond belief at his friend's words.

Akiza's eyes never left his face, "Wow," she whispered.

Yusei coughed into his hand, then reached around Akiza to grab Crow. "If you're going to help, then help."

The blushing mechanic then forcefully dragged his friend toward Akiza's car, the young woman trailing behind them, completely amused by the two.

"Unhook her car." Yusei ordered. Crow opened his mouth to protest but the look in Yusei's eyes left no room for objection. Sighing, the red-head got to work.

Akiza slowly walked toward Yusei, hands behind her back, and stood next to him.

"Racing, huh?"

Jumping a bit, Yusei looked at the young woman. A horrible decision, really, because the young man just then noticed that his height was perfect for looking down her dress at her cleavage. Yusei forced his eyes to stare at her's, but found that he was having a hard time doing that as well. _"Escape. Escape."_ Yusei turned his gaze to his friend, who was having a bit of trouble unhooking Akiza's car, with a dead-panned expression.

"Crow was exaggerating a bit. I've only raced a few times. Never professionally."

"Still, I think that's amazing."

Yusei spared her a glance and saw that she had turned her gaze to Crow as well, laughing a bit when she saw the man's horrible attempts at operating the machinery of the tow-truck. She turned to Yusei, a smile still on her face, and he found himself unable to break the gaze.

"An elementary school teacher like me gets little to no entertainment or fun in life."

"That can't be true."

Akiza raised an eyebrow in question.

"Ah, well," Yusei raised his hand to cover his face, and hopefully his blush, a bit and looked away, "You're wearing that outfit. It doesn't seem like something a boring teacher would wear."

After not hearing a response, Yusei worried that he had offended Akiza. He turned his eyes back to her and his eyes widened at her face. Her mouth was making a small 'o' and there was a hit of blush on her cheeks. Yusei opened his mouth to apologize but was interrupted by Akiza laughing.

Yusei stood there for a moment, mouth still open, staring blankly at the girl who was letting out a hearty laugh.

"Ahhh." Akiza wiped her eyes a bit, having laughed too hard. Noticing Yusei's bewildered expression, Akiza began giggling once more.

"Wh-what?" Yusei weakly asked, face heating up.

"N-nothing," Akiza calmed herself down, "I just wasn't expecting a compliment!" Yusei's looked down at the ground.

"It was a compliment, right?"

"Of course!" Yusei whipped his head up, answering before really thinking.

Akiza let out a chuckle, "Just making sure." She turned back to Crow, who was finally making progress with her car, with a smile. "I dressed up with the intent of being complimented tonight," She chuckled again, "Who would've thought that it'd be from the mechanic who towed my car!"

Yusei stared at her, confused and still a bit embarrassed. Akiza turned to him, "I went on a date with my boyfriend earlier tonight," answering his silent question.

The mechanic felt his back stiffen. _"Boyfriend."_ He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt like punching a wall, but he _really_ wanted to smack himself. _"I almost kissed a _taken_ girl." _He swallowed hard and stared at Akiza. He sighed. Great, now he was depressed.

Akiza let out a heavy sigh that caught Yusei's attention. She smiled sadly, "I guess I should say ex-boyfriend now." Yusei's eyes widened a bit. He bit his bottom lip a little. _"Please don't look so sad because honestly, I'm really happy."_

"Sorry." Yusei said quietly.

"Oh, screw him," Akiza spun so she was facing Yusei completely, "Who needs a guy who's been cheating on me for two months." She said it so confidently but Yusei could see the tears building up in her eyes.

"Akiza." Before he could stop his body, Yusei lifted up his hand and placed it softly on Akiza's cheek. Both the addressed and addressee found themselves taking a step closer, for the second time that night.

"Hey!"

Akiza turned to face Crow, hair smacking Yusei a bit with the sudden movement. Yusei removed his hand slowly and was again overcome with the feeling of punching something, or _someone_.

"While you guys were flirting, _I_ got the car unhooked, so hurry over here!"

"Yeah, yeah." Yusei muttered lowly as he walked over to the car.

Akiza watched the two men converse about something, and then Crow handed Yusei a spare battery as the mechanic popped open the hood of the car. She raised her hands up to her cheeks and concluded that her face probably looked something akin to a ripe tomato.

"When did mechanics become so sexy?" She whispered aloud to herself.

* * *

><p>"Try it out now!"<p>

"Okay!"

Akiza turned her key in the ignition and her car roared to life. She clapped happily as Yusei closed the hood of her car and walked around to her open door. Spinning in her seat, Akiza beamed up at Yusei.

"You did it!"

He smiled back, "Yeah. I guess it was more than just the battery."

They stared at each other until a voice came from another part of the garage, "I helped too!"

Yuesi resisted the urge to roll his eyes and Akiza giggled, "Yes Crow, you did. Thank you."

She turned back to Yusei, "So I called my insurance company and I can probably get everything payed for by-"

"Tomorrow." Akiza stopped, surprised that she had been interrupted by the stoic mechanic. He rested his hands onto the top of the car and leaned in closer to Akiza.

"Come by tomorrow with the payment. The garage opens at nine, do you think you can stop by around 8:30?"

Akiza nodded dumbly, still a little bewildered and shocked by the closeness of the young man.

Yusei smiled, "And, uh," he looked away slightly, "Since it's Saturday, I'm heading over to the racetrack in the afternoon. You can come along if you like. You know, for some excitement."

A small smile slowly spread on Akiza's face. She pushed against her seat and kissed Yusei's cheek, lingering longer than it would if it was a simple peck. Yusei stumbled backward a little, face red and holding his hand up to the cheek that had just been kissed.

"It's a date," Akiza declared with a wink. She closed her car door, put her seat belt on, then gave one last little wave before driving off into the night.

Yusei stood in the exact same spot, staring off at the open garage door that Akiza had left from. A grin spread on his face and he couldn't help but look forward to the next day.

"Look at you. You can _actually_ pick up hot chicks."

… And the fantasies were cut short.

Yusei promptly elbowed Crow in the stomach.

* * *

><p>Oh my god! I <em>can<em> write one-shots (even if this is rather long...)! /cries Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Yes, I know that Yusei is a bit OOC but it's always fun to write boys getting all embarrassed. OH HO HO~

A very special shout-out to **BebePanda401 **(hopefully you'll read this, because if not that would be awkward...) who probably gave me the cutest review for my YuseixAkiza drabble. I hope you know that I was secretly checking my e-mail with your review during class and let out a (rather loud and embarrassing) squeal.

Please drop a review! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
